


...but I'm here, I'm here.

by Lady_Clow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пустоте нет ни света, ни звука. И собственные крики о помощи не услышишь даже ты сам. На них никто не откликнется. Почти никто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...but I'm here, I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> По правде говоря, автор ни разу не шиппер Стерека, хотя Стайлз - самый мной любимый персонаж в каноне. К Дереку отношение более ровное. Но под впечатлением от недавних серий (и опять же, от игры Дилана, да) родилось вот это. На персонажей и канон не претендую, от прав на них отказываюсь.

Лофт залит ярким светом сквозь огромные стеклянные панели, представляющие собой всю переднюю стену. В красоте этого сияния любому нормальному человеку хотелось бы утонуть. Но не Стайлзу. Само понятия «утонуть» с недавних пор вызывает у него лишь нервную дрожь и не самые приятные воспоминания. Точнее, вызывало, теперь ему как-то не до проявления каких-либо эмоций. Возможно, не осталось нервов, чтобы их портить. Возможно, просто смирился с тем жутким событием. А возможно… не был тем, кто через это прошел, а просто занимал его тело.

– Временно, – заверяют за спиной.

Дерек стоит посреди лофта, в джинсах и кожаной куртке, заложив руки в карманы. На его лице – уверенность и спокойствие. Почти то же, что и у его оппонента, только в последнем случае к спокойствию добавляется ещё и безразличие. Холодное, апатичное, расчетливое.

– Ты умеешь читать мысли? – с ноткой любопытства спрашивает Ногицунэ.

– У тебя всё на лице написано, – пожимает плечами Дерек, не двигаясь с места.

Стайлз разворачивается к нему, солнце теперь бьет ему в спину, очерчивая силуэт ярким сиянием. С такого ракурса синяки под его глазами кажутся ещё ужаснее. Но Дерек и бровью не ведет. Жалеть врага он никогда не станет.

– Я же стоял спиной к тебе, – напоминает Ногицунэ, его потихоньку забавляет этот бессмысленный обмен репликами.

Теперь, по крайней мере, будет не так скучно.

– И последнюю фразу сказал вслух, – объясняет оборотень, игра в «дразнилки» никогда не была его сильной стороной.

Бескровные губы трогает легкая улыбка, еле заметная. Ногицунэ всегда именно так улыбается – вроде бы уголки чуть-чуть приподняты и на улыбку вообще не похоже, но если присмотреться – можно её заметить. Дереку нет нужды присматриваться, его сверхспособности никогда не подводят.

– Я знаю, что ты поставил им ловушку, – объявляет он. – Собрался заманить сюда и снова в голову залезть. Они бы с легкостью шагнули в неё, но не в этот раз. Ни один идиот не попадется на такой очевидный трюк.  
Ногицунэ пару мгновений молчит, а потом усмехается. Пожимает плечами, отчего шнурки на его серой толстовке чуть подпрыгивают вверх-вниз, а потом делает шаг, другой и вот уже идет прямо на Дерека. Тот не двигается с места, и, спустя краткий миг, Ногицунэ останавливается почти вплотную. Смотрит со смесью любопытства и снисхождения, улыбается:

– Но ты же здесь, – и уходит.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

В комнате пахнет сыростью, невзирая на то, что её каждый день стараются регулярно проветривать. А может, они просто сами не улавливают этот запах, въевшийся, казалось бы, в каждую деталь обстановки. Ногицунэ этот запах нравится, не так, как аромат крови, конечно, или остропряное амбре страданий, но для начала – тоже ничего. Ему не нужно осматриваться, комната Стайлза ему хорошо известна, но раньше он этого запаха здесь не чуял.

Ногицунэ прикрывает глаза на миг и втягивает носом воздух, медленно выдыхает, едва уловимо улыбаясь.

– Как вкусно… – тянет он.

Дерек, стоящий на пороге, не отвечает. Его взгляд всё тот же, что и вчера, в лофте – тяжелый, пронзающий насквозь. На людей подобное, наверное, действует, как мощный удар под дых, но Ногицунэ приятно, что на него так смотрят. Все негативные эмоции – пища, деликатесы. Их так здорово смаковать.

– С одной стороны, я впечатлен, правда, – он распахивает глаза, сдержанно аплодируя. – Охотники, наконец, вспомнили, что существуют капканы и решили научиться их ставить. Браво.

Края его губ приподнимаются в подобии ухмылки, он прищуривается и вкрадчиво уточняет:

– Вот только… вы правда думали, что я в этот капкан попадусь?

Дерек медленно приближается. Останавливается почти вплотную, окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, передергивает плечами:

– Но ты же здесь, – и вонзает ему в шею иглу шприца с уже знакомой отравой.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Стайлз сидит на грязном холодном камне, привалившись спиной к железным прутьям решетки чьего-то забора. Он толком и не знает, чьего. Какой сегодня день он тоже не знает, чувство времени притупилось уже давно. А лекарство на этот раз слишком быстро теряет свой эффект. Этот краткий проблеск сознания скоро сменится привычной пустотой. Он уже даже не надеется дотянуть до утра – его сознание ухнет в бездну намного раньше.

Ногицунэ поглощает его, как изысканный деликатес, растягивая удовольствие, и не ясно, хорошо это или плохо. Стайлз не понимает сам себя, он уже не знает, чего хочет: свободы или скорой смерти. Хотя первое ему однозначно не светит, лис слишком глубоко вонзил свои когти. Ещё совсем недавно – а, может, давно? – он продолжал сопротивляться, сражаться – то ли с демоном, то ли с самим собой – а теперь уже не осталось сил.

Он даже не вздрагивает, когда поднимает голову и видит Дерека. Он только надеется, что следующий шприц окажется последним – и для него и для Ногицунэ.

Собственный голос кажется ему чужим: он так давно – или недавно? – его не слышал, что уже и позабыл, как он звучит.

– Знаешь, когда он с вами разговаривает, я слышу не свой собственный голос, а ЕГО хриплые, рычащие интонации, – он выпрямляется, хотя это ему дается с трудом.

На миг прикрывает глаза – голова так сильно болит, что плакать хочется. А может, это вовсе не из-за головы…

– Я ни одного звука из себя выдавить не могу, – его брови мучительно сходятся у переносицы, он устало качает головой. – Чаще всего у меня нет сил даже на то, чтобы попробовать сделать это. Хотя я знаю, что всё будет бесполезно. Я ведь…

Он на миг замолкает, делает долгий, тяжелый выдох.

– Я ведь пытался. Не раз пытался. Я кричал, кричал так громко, и это нельзя было не услышать… вот только все эти крики раздавались лишь в моей голове. В голове, которая теперь принадлежит ему.

Он поднимает глаза на Дерека и горькая усмешка появляется на губах.

– Теперь я, наконец, понял, что на безмолвные крики о помощи никто не откликнется.

Дерек смотрит на него сверху вниз. Стайлз почти касается его ног коленями, и ему больно так долго удерживать задранной вверх голову, хотя боль скоро канет в небытие, вместе с его сознанием, его страхом… Он увидит лишь пустоту – черную и всепоглощающую, сквозь которую ему не удастся различить лиц своих друзей, если Ногицунэ ему этого не позволит. Он хочет сказать «Помогите», но боится, что не услышит себя. Он моргает – глазам тоже больно – и улавливает движение…

Дерек садится рядом, поворачивает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза:

– Но я же здесь, – и берет его за руку.


End file.
